The present invention comprises a new and distinct Hibiscus plant having the varietal name ‘JBG 14023’. The new variety is the result of a planned breeding program with the purposes of developing Hibiscus rosa-sinensis plants that exhibit pathogen resistance, multi-day flowers with unique coloration, and possess desirable production traits. ‘JBG 14023’ is the result of a cross conducted in Grand Saline, Tex. between Hibiscus rosa-sinensis varieties ‘JBG 12005’ (female parent, unpatented) and ‘Daisy Mae’ (male parent, unpatented). The new variety was selected in December of 2013 in Grand Saline, Tex. and the first asexual reproduction of the new variety was conducted by semi-mature, softwood cuttings in October of 2014 in Grand Saline, Tex. ‘JBG 14023’ has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.
‘JBG 14023’ is similar to its female parent in having large flowers with overlapping petals with blended colors, but differs from its female parent in having a two-toned and slightly lighter red colored flower center—the flower center of the female parent is solid and reddish black in color. ‘JBG 14023’ is similar to its male parent in having large flowers and a dark colored throat, but differs from its male parent in exhibiting an increased plant vigor.
When ‘JBG 14023’ is compared to Hibiscus rosa-sinensis variety ‘JBG 14020’ (unpatented), both varieties exhibit white colored flowers with overlapping petals and a dark colored throat. However, the flowers of ‘JBG 14023’ have light yellow colored highlights along the side margins that are not present on the flowers of ‘JBG 14020’.
The following traits distinguish ‘JBG 14023’ as a new and distinct cultivar from other Hibiscus varieties known to the breeder:                1. White colored flowers with light yellow colored highlights;        2. Overlapping flower petals;        3. Resistance to bacterial leaf spot (Pseudomonas spp.); and        4. Multi-day flowers.        